Mechanics and other workers often have need for supplementary lighting in their work, either under a vehicle, within the engine compartment, or in other areas, e. g., the tail cone of an aircraft or other relatively dark and restricted area. Accordingly, various portable utility lights, generally called "trouble lights" or "drop lights," have been developed in the past. Generally, these lights have used incandescent light bulbs, which tend to be relatively fragile, in that a shock or jar (which occurs frequently to such lights in their usual working environment) can easily break the filament of the bulb, requiring replacement of the bulb.
More recently, utility lights using fluorescent tubes have been developed. As such lights utilize an electrically excited gas within the tube, the problem of broken filaments is eliminated. However, such fluorescent bulbs are generally tubular in shape, which results in utility lights generally conforming to a similar shape. As the opposite ends of the fluorescent tubes are equipped with electrical connectors, the ends of the housing for such tubes is opaque, due to the need to provide electrical connection and structural support for the tube as well as to provide a convenient means to attach the light to another structure in order to free the hands of the mechanic or worker.
This results in the light transmitted from the device being restricted to a generally radial output from the fluorescent tube and its housing, with no illumination provided from either end of the tube or housing. Oftentimes, it is difficult for the user of such a light to position the light so that the elongated tube is in a position to illuminate the area where light is needed. While the tube may be reoriented to provide light where needed, if the unlighted area is relatively small and narrow, the length of the tube cannot be oriented to provide light in the required area. At such times, a mechanic must resort to a relatively narrow light source, such as a flashlight or the like, which may or may not provide any attachment means to free the hands of the mechanic.
The need arises for a portable utility light which uses a fluorescent tube for greater durability and efficiency, but which is also capable of radiating light from one end of the generally cylindrical tube as well as conventionally from the sides. The light should provide for various optional attachment means for convenience, and may also optionally provide for the focus of light radiating from one end of the apparatus in order to intensify such light. The light should also provide a safe and hazard free source of illumination, with sealed and/or remotely located switch and power supply.